Gundam Seed Union
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: Takes place after Gundam Seed Destiny. The Atlantic Federation have suffered a major blow from the Second Bloody Valentine War, many nations are taking advantage of this vulnerability, however the Federation is not ready to give in. Arc 1 - Redemption
1. Opening 1

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **(Opening Song 1 - GATE OP 1 - Gate by** **Kisida Kyoudan & The Akebosi Rockets)**

* * *

The open starts clips of Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.

The flag of OMNI stands in the ruins of the Atlantic Federation before an explosion engulfs it. The logo Gundam Seed Union appears.

Law stands in front of the ruins of the Flaga mansion placing a bouquet in front of the memorial, among the names was Rau, Rey and Prayer. Jason Messa stands on the other side of the window watching the doctors cure the surviving Extendeds. Mayu stands in front of the Zulfiqar Gundam as a ghost of Damien Scirocco place his hand on her shoulder. David and Azreal carriers the coffin of Alfred Sutherland. Samantha Allen walks to the assembly hall to give her speech.

Valerio Valeri raise his fist as his AMS charge, while the OMNI Enforcers prepare for battle.

The scene change to Alaska. Spearheads and VTOL Fighters take to the sky, while supply trucks and trailers drive along the road. Linear Tanks and ZAKU Rangers form a line, while OMNI mobile suits mobilize to the battlefield and open fire on the AMS.

The SEED System activates allowing the pilots to become one with the mobile suits. A shadowed mobile suit eyes lit up glowing red. Cagalli stands before the people of the AF, attempting to persuade them to reconsider the usage of AMS. Allen looks to the battlefield littered with destroyed AMS.

Rick maneuvers his Aurora Gundam from the AMS Murasames. Kagura in her Calypso Gundam cuts down five AMS with a single swing. Saria in her Judicator Gundam fires her arsenals. Mayu in her Zulfiqar Gundam ambush a squad of AMS GINNs. Henzo in his Twilight Gundam disappears from sight after destroying several AMS Windam. James in his Diablo Gundam guns down AMS ZAKU Gunners surrounding him. David in his Amaranth Gundam and Byakuya in his VaROZ fight back-to-back against the Surround AMS with their swords drawn. Jason Messa in his Crusader Gundam guides a convoy to a new location. Harold in his Mustang Gundam bayonets DOM Trooper behind him. York in his Morrigan Gundam lifts up a trailer trapped in mud. RP in his Destroy Gundam bombard a battalion of AMS. Law in his Eclipse Gundam fights a copy of the Nix Providence, Providence, Legend, and Dreadnought Gundam alone.

It ends closeups of Rick, Kagura, Saria, Mayu, Henze, James, David, Byakuya, Jason, Harold, York, RP and Law before showing White Hope, Phantom Pain, Valkyries, True ZAFT, and Marauders with theri mobile suits behind them as the sun rises."


	2. Info - AF: Phantom Pain

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **Atlantic Federation - Phantom Pain**

 **Note: This series is my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, also I cancelled by Gundam Seed Destiny Ultimate until this series is complete.**

 **More to come.**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

 **Summary:**

With the loss of all of it's members sans a handful the group known as Phantom Pain returned to Atlantic Federation custody. The survivors were highly skilled pilots, but none follow the ideals of Blue Cosmos, thus put in charge to testing mobile suits during the Second Bloody Valentine War. A veteran of the two Bloody Valentine Wars and from a powerful family, David Azreal, was given control of Phantom Pain. Several changes were made among them was the special treatment due to the AF limited resources. The uniforms are all black and members consist of Coordinators and Naturals. Under David's command the group brought a better description of Phantom Pain. Attack like ghosts with great efficiency.

With the heavy loss of both the Space Forces and Frontier Forces, and the AF unwilling to send in the Defense Forces the Phantom Pain squad are tasked to reclaim lost territory and wipe out any terrorist movement.

* * *

 **Members:**

 **David Azreal** \- Second cousin of Muruta Azreal and the only member of his family not to be of Blue Cosmos. He is a complete opposite of Muruta. He holds the rank of Captain and commands, Phantom Pain. He is also great friends with Byakuya Clyne, son of Siegel Cylne. He also display some level of spacial awareness. He pilots the Amaranth Gundam. He's capable to pilot a two seated mobile suit. Outside of military life he is a also lead singer and first guitarist of the famous rockband The Unity.

 **Dian Liam -** A Natural and trusted Second-in-Command of David Azreal. The two were childhood friends. She is usually assigned to infiltration mission in order to find any dirty secrets. It was because of her that she was able to gather enough evidence to remove Blue Cosmos from the AF government and military during the 1st Bloody Valentine War. She is currently on assignment to find out the deceased President Copeland's change of behavior after being kidnapped by coordinators and welcoming Blue Cosmos back to the AF government. She serve as the keyboard player of The Unity.

 **Kai Gator** \- A Texas natural and a jokester. He is well liked among the group. He serve as the bassist of The Unity.

 **Jack Mitchell** \- A Canadian natural. He was an ace pilot of a Spearhead during the 1st Bloody Valentine and successfully shot down 5 DINNs in his first sortie.

 **Tanya Pavelovna -** A Russian coordinator and the love interest of Saul Kessel. She was the first to learn of the Destroy Gundam attacking the Eurasian Continent and quickly alerted the other members of this. They then sabotage the operation by destroying the Phantom Pain reinforcements when the Archangel and Minerva arrived. A highly experienced sniper. She serve as the second guitarist of The Unity.

 **Gerald Ingram** \- A former tank commander. He shows a great hatred to the BuCUE Series, calling them tank banes.

 **Alice Conrad** \- A former member of the CIA and a Natural.

 **Zeyad Khalil -** A guerilla warfare specialist and former member of the resistance of the Lohengrin Gate. He left out of disgust we his former comrades executed the helpless EA soldiers.

 **Edward Carlyle -** A British Natural and an expert in demilotion.

 **Stan Jackowicz** \- Former commander of an Anti-Mobile Suit infantry squad.

 **Salvadore** **Guzzo** \- The newest and youngest member of the group and a coordinator. He serve as the drummer of The Unity.

* * *

 **Mobile Suits**

 **Model Number:** ZGMF-X401VL  
 **Code Name:** Amaranth Gundam  
 **Unit Type:** prototype high performance Voiture Lumiere-use assault mobile suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT) (based on a design by Deep Space Survey and Development Organization (DSSD))  
 **Operator:** Atlantic Federation  
 **First Deployment:** CE 73  
 **Accommodations:** pilot and copilot, in panoramic cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 18.94 meters  
 **Weight:** 85.66 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** ultracompact nuclear fission reactor, output unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; N-Jammer Canceller, negates effects of N-Jammer; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands; magnetic coating, eliminates friction on joints and moving parts; X-DRAGOON (Extended Disconnected Rapid Armaments Group Overlook Operation Network) system, receptors mounted throughout body; MGX-R17C "Seraphim" beam wing system, uses Mirage Colloid to produce afterimages, can be used as shields or cutting blades; "Voiture Lumiere" laser propulsion system, mounted on back  
 **Fixed Armament:** MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS x 2, mounted in head, fire-linked; M9M9 "Cervus" 38.5mm machinegun x 2, mounted on torso; MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 2, stored in recharge racks in hip armor, hand-carried in use, can be combined into one double-ended beam saber; MX2200 beam shield x 2, mounted in forearms; general DRAGOON unit (GDU-X5 assault beam machinegun x 2) x 6, stored in recharge racks on backpack, operated wirelessly in use  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** M69-77-HE "Gemini" dual hyper particle cannon; MMI-636K beam carbine, can be stored on rear skirt armor  
 **Pilot:** David Azreal and Byakuya Clyne (occasionally) as co-pilot

 **History: Design belong to Unoservix**. After reclaiming the GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam, DSSD learned that ZAFT somehow got hold of the Stargazer's blueprints and intend to weaponize it. However they were unable to do anything about it against ZAFT's military. Sven then suggest they get help from David Azreal of Phantom Pain. Selene reluctantly agree with the suggestion and send to pick him up. The DSSD were later shocked when David turned out not to be what they expected, but also friends with ZAFT's finest soldier and son of former Chairman Cylne, Byakuya Clyne.

Due to Byakuya's special privilege the two were able to enter the PLANTS with no difficulty. They eventually found the blueprints, but learned that a prototype was already built. Knowing that bombing it would cause a big problem the two decide to steal the unit, but not after killing all personnel involved with this project and destroying all back-ups. The two successfully escape the PLANTS with the unit and returned to the DSSD station. Impressed on how David piloted the unit and seeing that he's not the type to misuse it Selene decide to let David keep the Gundam in exchange for the reclaimed blueprints and his and Byakuya's piloting data for the Stargazer's AI.

 **GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger**

 **GAT-04 Windam**

 **GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam -** Also known as the Butcher to the other nations. The AF were able to build at least 210 Destroys through usage of technologies of the Neo-Nazis. Nine were destroyed, while another is under the command of David's Phantom Pain. The rest serve as guard units in AF territory and is practically one of the reason why the AF homeland is declared impenetrable.

* * *

 **Ships/Support Vehicles**

 **Girty Lue-Class**

 **Hannibal-Class**

 **Aristotle-Class -** An upgradeof ZAFT's Vosgulov-Class submarine created by True ZAFT. It is armed with 10 torpedo tubes and 16 Anti-Air Missile Pods. The ship possess 4 underwater catapults and 6 MS catapults. One of them was given to Phantom Pain. Design belongs to Unoservix.


	3. Info - AF: Valkyrie Squad

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **Atlantic Federation - Valkyrie Squad**

 **Note: This series is my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, also I cancelled by Gundam Seed Destiny Ultimate until this series is complete.**

 **More to come.**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

 **Summary:**

The Valkyrie Squadron is an elite Atlantic Federation division under the command of the Mayu Asuka. Its members, all consists of females. They serve as the spearhead of the OMNI Enforcers. They also keep watch of any suspicious activity.

* * *

 **Members:**

 **Mayu Asuka** \- Younger sister of ZAFT ace Shinn Asuka.

 **Juri Wu Nien** \- A test pilot of the M1-Astrays. Thought to be killed when her mobile suit was shot by a Strike Dagger, but miraculously survive, while her two friends Asagi and Mayura weren't so lucky. After Orb allied with the Atlantic Federation she disguised herself as a EA soldier to infiltrate the military and coincidentally she was chosen to become member of Valkyrie Squadron lead by, to her surprise, a coordinator.

 **Mariko Sore** \- Pilots the Messala Striker.

 **Lilia Clover** \- Pilots the Palace Athene.

 **Dorothy Ernest** \- Pilots the Bolinoak Sammahn.

* * *

 **Mobile Suits**

 **Model Number:** GMF-X02A/  
 **Code Name:** Zulfiqar Gundam  
 **Unit Type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation  
 **Operator:** Atlantic Federation  
 **First Deployment:** CE 73  
 **Accommodations:** pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 18.03 meters  
 **Weight:** 76.25 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** ultracompact nuclear fission reactor, output unknown  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) armor, protects unit from ballistic and blade attacks; N-Jammer Canceller, negates effects of N-Jammer; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands; magnetic coating, eliminates friction on joints and moving parts; X-DRAGOON (Extended Disconnected Rapid Armaments Group Overlook Operation Network) system, receptors mounted throughout body and in RGM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerangs; MGX-R17C "Seraphim" beam wing system, uses Mirage Colloid to produce afterimages, can be used as shields or cutting blades  
 **Fixed Armament:** MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS x 2, mounted in head, fire-linked; MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon x 2, mounted in hands; MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield x 2, mounted on hands; RGM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerang x 2, mounted on shoulders, hand-thrown in use, can be used as beam sabers; M2010GX high energy long range beam cannon, mounted on left side of backpack; MMI-720 "Shamshir" anti-ship sword (mounts MA-M2B beam blade on back), mounted on right side of backpack, hand-carried in use, treated with anti-beam coating  
 **Optional Fixed Armament:** Mk645 missile pod x 4, mounted on legs  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** MA-BAR77/S2 automatic high energy beam rifle, can be stored on rear skirt armor; GAU-XBZ73R high capacity bazooka; M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle; M69 "Barrus" heavy particle cannon  
 **Pilot:** Mayu Asuka

 **History: Design belong to Unoservix**. After the defeat of Shinn Asuka at the hands of Athrun Zala, the original ZGMF-X42S was heavily damaged and abandoned. It was eventually found by the Atlantic Federation, while they were salvaging destroyed mobile suits and ships to reuse. Not wanting to put it to waste and knowing of it's reputation the Federation salvage both the Impulse and Destiny to be rebuilt, creating the Zulfiqar Gundam.

Although a complete success, the mobile suit was declared useless as the OS was locked with the code only known to Shinn Asuka. However Mayu, who knows Shinn very well was able to crack the code, thus officially making the machine hers. She have the unit colored pink and red oppose to the classic blue and white.

 **Model Number:** RMS-XX99P  
 **Code Name:** Rick Dias  
 **Unit Type:** Mass Production General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation  
 **Operator:** Atlantic Federation  
 **First Deployment:** CE 73  
 **Accommodations:** pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in head  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 21.06 meters  
 **Weight:** 54.7 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; N-Jammer Canceller, negates effects of N-Jammer; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands; magnetic coating, eliminates friction on joints and moving parts; "Random Binder" Ejectable External Propellant Pack  
 **Fixed Armament:** 2-barrel 55mm vulcan phalanx anti-missile gun system, mounted in head; beam saber, hand-carried in use  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** MA-BAR77/S2 automatic high energy beam rifle, can be stored on rear skirt armor; 2 x beam pistol, can be stored in backpack storage racks; Heavy Rail Cannon  
 **Pilot:** Juri and other pilots of Valkyrie Squadron

 **History:** The final mobile suit unit designed by Damien Scirocco before his death.

 **JMU-000 Messala Striker**

 **JMU-001 Palace Athene**

 **JMU-002 Bolinoak Sammahn**

* * *

 **Ships/Support Vehicles**

 **Hoover-Class** \- The first aircraft carrier created. Although the Minerva and Archangel is designed for space combat, they both prove to hold its own even on Earth's gravity. As the Earth Alliance learn that their naval ships prove obsolete against those ships when in the air the Hoover-Class was created to even the odds. It is considered to by the Air-variant of the Girty Lue-Class.


	4. Info - AF: True ZAFT

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT**

 **Note: This series is my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, also I cancelled by Gundam Seed Destiny Ultimate until this series is complete.**

 **More to come.**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

 **Summary:**

True ZAFT are ZAFT soldiers who left the PLANTs out of disgust on their ideas of seeing themselves as a superior race. The last straw was the April Fool Crisis as this brought harm the innocent civilians, despite the fact that Blue Cosmos use the stolen nukes on Junius Seven. Refusing to take part of what they call genocide Byakuya and many of ZAFT best pilots defect to the Atlantic Federation, under Samantha Allen's and Damien Scirocco's protection thus preventing Blue Cosmos to harm them.

More ZAFT members join their rank after witnessing the PLANTs usage of the GENESIS and the Requiem.

* * *

 **Members:**

 **Byakuya Clyne** \- Older brother of Lacus Clyne and son of Siegel Clyne. According to the PLANT Council, he is ZAFT greatest pilot and losing him served as a great decrease in power. He sees his father weak as he did nothing to stop the questionable operations, while Byakuya himself tried. Byakuya shows no hesitation to attack should the PLANTs take things too far. He is also leader of True ZAFT and friend of David Azreal.

 **Miguel Aiman** \- Known as the Magic Bullet of Dusk and one of the few Green Coat ace and a member of the Le Creuset Team. He joined ZAFT mainly to pay for his younger brother's hospital fee. After the 1st Bloody Valentine War, Miguel join True ZAFT, due to Byakuya paying for the medical fee and witnessing the usage of GENESIS. Pilots the ZGMF-2200 Gelgoog Elite HM Type.

 **Russel Wise** \- A close-combat specialist and a Red Coat. Pilots the ZGMF-2300 Gyan Guardian.

 **Heine Westenfluss** \- An ace ZAFT pilot, a former member of FAITH during the Second Bloody Valentine War, and Byakuya's Second-in-Command. He served as a member of FAITH mainly to keep tabs on Durandal and after his death returned to True ZAFT, but not after stealing the blueprints of the DOM Troopers from Terminal. Pilots the ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited (Refit).

 **Henry Deep** \- An underwater ace pilot. While a decent pilot and soldier he is also lazy as he usually sleep on a job that does not involve combat. Pilots the **UMF-3 ASH**.

 **Courtney Heironimus** \- A ZAFT test pilot with high spatial awareness and prodigal sense of piloting. He was initially a civilian employee of Verne Design Bureau and worked as a test pilot in the development team. He works for ZAFT after Verne was merged with other companies to form Integrated Design Bureau. After the Second Bloody Valentine he left ZAFT and entered True ZAFT services as a reserve pilot.

 **Dale Drow** \- The group medic and also a pacifist. Although he dislike fighting Dale carries to stun gun to put enemy troops to sleep without harming them and use alternate methods. Pilots the ZGMF-1000 Hospital ZAKU Warrior.

* * *

 **Mobile Suits**

 **Model Number:** ZGMF-X772  
 **Code Name:** ZAKU Ranger  
 **Unit Type:** prototype heavy artillery mobile suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT  
 **Operator:** Earth Alliance - True ZAFT  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** pilot and gunner, in panoramic cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 36.10 meters  
 **Weight:** 484.43 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** ultracompact nuclear fission reactor, output unknown  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands; N-Jammer Canceller, negates effects of N-Jammer; high output beam shield system, mounted in main body  
 **Fixed Armament:** MA-M8 beam tomahawk x 4, stored in recharge racks inside shield, hand-carried in use; MA-V059 "Fortis Excel" beam cannon x 2, mounted on secondary hands; MMI-M8593B beam claw x 6, mounted in fingers on secondary hands; M772 125mm 24-tube missile launcher x 2, mounted on left shoulder; MA-M772/HVLC 860mm hyper-velocity rail cannon, mounted on backpack; M551 52mm 7-barrel Gatling Machine Gun x 2, mounted near upper head  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** MMI-M633 beam assault rifle

 **History:** A unit personally designed by Byakuya Clyne and reading some history books of war. After reading how cannons to gun down many infantries in on shot. After comparing mobile suits to infantries, Byakuya created the ZAKU Ranger which serves as the cannon. After several testing the Ranger proves to be a success and thus entered mass-production. The Ranger can out range any mobile suits range of firing and require two shots to destroy a Phase-Shift mobile suit.

 ** **Model Number:** ** TMF/X-5GH  
 ** **Code Name:** ** CaVAL  
 ** **Unit Type:** ** prototype high performance ground fire support mobile suit  
 ** **Manufacturer:** ** Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT  
 **Operator:** Earth Alliance - True ZAFT  
 ** **First Deployment:** ** CE 74  
 ** **Accommodations:** ** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
 ** **Dimensions:** ** overall height 18.37 meters  
 ** **Weight:** ** 91.71 metric tons  
 ** **Power Plant:** ** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 ** **Construction:** ** unknown  
 ** **Propulsion:** ** unknown  
 ** **Equipment and Design Features:** ** sensors, range unknown; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands  
 ** **Fixed Armament:** ** MA-M4D multipurpose launcher x 2, mounted in chest; MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 2, stored in recharge racks in hip armor, hand-carried in use, can be combined into one double-ended beam saber; MMI-M20S "Pollux IX" railgun x 2, mounted on hips; MMI-M70 "Trivium" triple cannon, mounted on left wrists; M68 "Pardeus" 3-barrel missile launcher x 2, mounted on legs; MA-SA/M70-260 260mm dual cannon x 2, mounted on shoulders; MA-BC/M72-F "Furca" dual beam cannon x 2, mounted on left arm; MMI-SAM-4DE "Falcone" surface-to-air missile x 2, mounted on right forearm  
 ** **Optional Hand Armament:** ** MMI-M636K beam carbine, can be stored on rear skirt armor

 **History:** As the EA lack any ZAFT mobile suits for True ZAFT and already known as a traitor to ZAFT, Byakuya decide to make use of the wrecked mobile suits from the battlefields. In order to avoid confusion Byakuya had all suits taken apart and be built from scratch creating the Chimera Series as they are made of various parts of mobile suits. The CaVAL was the first of the Chimera Series built from part donated by the GINN, the GINN Assault, the DINN, the ZuOOT, the GAZuOOT, and the GuAIZ R. It's fire power rivals that of the Calamity Gundam or Buster Gundam.

 **Model Number:** ZGMF-X519CC  
 **Code Name:** CaZEL  
 **Unit Type:** prototype high performance close combat mobile suit  
 ** **Manufacturer:** ** Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT **  
 **Operator:**** Earth Alliance - True ZAFT **  
 **First Deployment:** ** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 21.43 meters  
 **Weight:** 79.01 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands  
 **Fixed Armament:** MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS x 2, fire-linked, mounted in head; MMI-M19 14mm dual machinegun x 2, mounted in chest; MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield x 2, mounted on forearms; MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword x 2, stored in recharge racks on backpack, hand-carried in use; MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rod x 2, mounted in forearms, produces electrical shock; MA-M1217R high energy beam cannon x 4, mounted on shoulders; EEQ7R extensional arrestor x 2, mounted on hips, can be fired out on a line

 **History:** The second of the Chimera Series built from parts donated from the CGUE, the GuAIZ, the GOUF Ignited, and the ASH. It surpass the GOUF Ignited, due to being armed with more long-range weapons.

 **Model Number:** ZGMF-X602V  
 **Code Name:** VaROZ  
 **Unit Type:** prototype high performance close combat mobile suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT  
 **Operator:** Earth Alliance - True ZAFT  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 20.51 meters  
 **Weight:** 85.25 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** ultracompact nuclear fission reactor, output unknown  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands; N-Jammer Canceller, cancel N-Jammers  
 **Fixed Armament:** MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS x 2, fire-linked, mounted in head; MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield x 2, mounted on hands; MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 2, stored in recharge racks in hip armor, hand-carried in use, can be combined into one double-ended beam saber; MA-MV03/B beam claw x 2, mounted on feet; MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, mounted in torso  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** MA-BAR78RX beam rifle, can be stored on rear skirt armor; M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle; M69 "Barrus" heavy particle cannon  
 **Pilot:** Byakuya Clyne

 **History:** The third and final of the Chimera Series, designed to Commander/Ace pilots. Built from part of the GuAIZ, the CGUE, the GINN, and the GOUF Ignited. If used by the right pilot the unit can rival the Strike Freedom or Infinite Justice.

 **Model Number:** AMA-1053  
 **Code Name:** BABI II to True ZAFT, Alto to EA  
 **Unit Type:** General purpose Medium-Long range unit  
 **Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT  
 **Operator:** Earth Alliance - True ZAFT  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** Pilot only in standard Mobile armour cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 14.84 meters (mobile suit mode)  
 **Weight:** 34.7 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors, range 8700 meters; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands  
 **Fixed Armament:** MG-2735 "Ardor-MKII" multi-phase beam cannon x 1, mounted in torso, operable only in mobile suit mode; M312 "Amfortastia" megabeam sign x 2, mounted on backpack, can be fired in mobile suit and mobile armour mode  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** M99 80mm Linear Assault Rifle; M53C 75mm Beam Rifle; M64G Shotgun; M34 420mm Bazooka; M 12 55mm triple barrelled Needle Shotrifle

 **History:** An upgrade form of ZAFT's BABI combined with the design and system of the Savior Gundam. It's MA mode is similar to the Savior. It surpasses the first BABI in terms of speed and firepower and unlike most mobile suits it is capable to enter the atmosphere in MA mode.

 **Model Number:** ZGMF-2000  
 **Code Name:** GOUF Ignited (Refit)  
 **Unit Type:** General purpose close range unit  
 **Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT  
 **Operator:** Earth Alliance - True ZAFT  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** Pilot only in standard Mobile armour cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 19.20 meters  
 **Weight:** 72.13 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors  
 **Fixed Armament:** 2 x MA-M757 "Slayer Whip" heat rod, mounted on forearms, produces electrical shock; 2 x M181SE "Draupnir" 5-barrel beam gun, mounted on forearms;2 x MMI-558 "Tempest" beam sword, store on legs, hand-carried in use; 2 x shield

 **History:** An upgrade GOUF equipped with additional thrusters on its back and the modified leg units. The suit can also mount Striker and Wizard Packs.

 **Model Number:** ZGMF-2200  
 **Code Name:** Gelgoog Elite  
 **Unit Type:** General purpose close range unit  
 **Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT  
 **Operator:** Earth Alliance - True ZAFT  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** Pilot only in standard Mobile armour cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 19.20 meters  
 **Weight:** 80.3 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors  
 **Fixed Armament:** 2 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS, mounted on head; 2 x MMI-561 "Saberstaff" collapsible Double Bladed Beam Saber, mounted on back; 1 x MMI-RG597W Large Mobile Shield, mounted on back  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** 1 x BAR-881 Large Beam Machinegun

 **History:** Designed by ZAFT to combat Terminal's DOM Troopers, but never entered production or testing phase as the was ended the moment the blueprints were completed. Later stolen by True ZAFT.

 **Model Number:** ZGMF-2200  
 **Code Name:** Gelgoog Elite HM Type  
 **Unit Type:** General Purpose High-Mobility Unit  
 **Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT  
 **Operator:** Earth Alliance - True ZAFT  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** Pilot only in standard Mobile armour cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 19.20 meters  
 **Weight:** 80.3 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors  
 **Fixed Armament:** 2 x Linear Cannon, mounted on backpack; 4 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber, mounted on shoulder, can combine into a double bladed saber; 1 x MMI-RG597W Large Mobile Shield, equipped with beam gun,mounted on arm; 2 x M181SE "Draupnir" 2-barrel Beam Gun, mounted on forearms  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** 1 x BAR-881 Large Beam Machinegun

 **Model Number:** ZGMF-2300  
 **Code Name:** Gyan Guardian  
 **Unit Type:** General purpose close range unit  
 **Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT  
 **Operator:** Earth Alliance - True ZAFT  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** Pilot only in standard Mobile armour cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 19.9 meters  
 **Weight:** 69.13 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors  
 **Fixed Armament:** Beam Lance; 2 x Beam Sword, mounted on shoulder; 2 x MMI-M826 "Hydra" Gatling Beam Cannon, mounted on backpack; 2 x Missile Shield (120 x Needle Missile (60 per shield) 20 x Hide Bomb/Space Mine (10 per shield)), mounted on forearms  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** 1 x BAR-881 Large Beam Machinegun

 **Model Number:** ZGMF-1100  
 **Code Name:** ZAKU Warrior II  
 **Unit Type:** General purpose unit  
 **Manufacturer:** Atlantic Federation - True ZAFT  
 **Operator:** Earth Alliance - True ZAFT  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** Pilot only in standard Mobile armour cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 17.19 meters  
 **Weight:** 73.09 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** Sensors  
 **Fixed Armament:** Same as the ZAKU Warrior.

 **ZGMF-XX09T DOM Trooper**

 **Many other ZAFT mobile suits**


	5. Info - NN: Shadow Guard

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **Neo Nazis - Shadow Guards**

 **Note: This series is my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, also I cancelled by Gundam Seed Destiny Ultimate until this series is complete.**

 **More to come.**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

* * *

 **Summary:**

The Shadow Guards are considered to be one of the most elite troopers of the Neo Nazi army. Despite being currently part of G.O.D. the Shadow Guards true loyalty is to Neo Nazis. Each members are said to be more skilled than ZAFT's FAITH units. Aside from being extremely deadly soldiers they are also highly trained undercover agents capable of infiltrating any organization like Terminal, Junk Guild, ZAFT, Orb, etc. thus giving them access to everything completely off the radar.

The organization was founded and commanded by Djibril during the Reconstruction War, though they play no role in the two Bloody Valentine Wars, minus the final battle in the Second War. After Djibril's death at the hands of Athrun in a duel, his twin sons Movat and Tavom takes command.

Their public front is a large manufacturing company known as Supreme Enterprises, thus giving them large supplies of weaponry and mobile suits.

* * *

 **Members:**

 **Lance Djibril** \- The founder and previous leader of the Shadow Guard during the Reconstruction War. Some point before the First Bloody Valentine War he met Patrick Zala in a sword tournament and fought only to end in a draw. After Muruta Azreal's death Djibril took command of Blue Cosmos and became the Head of LOGOS and started the Second Bloody Valentine War, although the war was just a front for his company to gain total control in the marketing and financial world. He was presumingly killed during the Battle of the Requiem only for it to turn out to be a body double. He reappears in his personal mobile suit and army during the Battle of Requiem and fought Athrun on the moon, after defeating Shinn and Lunamaria. Despite the aid of his Mobile Dragon Gaia, possess great piloting skills and a superior mobile suit, Djibril was defeated and killed, though with satisfaction.

 **Milla Louka** \- One of the Shadow Guards aces. During the Second Bloody Valentine War she served as the Secretary General of the Atlantic Federation, but return to her role of secretary of Supreme Enterprises after the war. She is the older sister of Maya Louka.

 **Movat and Tavom** \- Twin sons of Djibril and current leaders of the Shadow Guards. The two possess a habit of finishing each others sentences and possess a mental link to each other allowing them to speak telepathically to each other and sense one another.

* * *

 **Mobile Suits**

 **Model Number:** CGU-1001  
 **Code Name:** Vanguard Trooper  
 **Unit Type:** Mass Production General-Purpose Mobile Suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Supreme Enterprises  
 **Operator:** Shadow Guards  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** pilot, in panoramic cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 19.42 meters  
 **Weight:** 52.56 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** ultracompact energy battery version 3, output unknown, automatic recharge  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands  
 **Fixed Armament:** 2 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 1 x ES04B beam saber, mounted on back hip, hand-carried in use; 1 x Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator, stored on left leg, hand-carried in use; 1 x M81 close combat beam pistol, mounted on right leg; 6 x hand grenades, stored on shoulder shield; 2 x Shoulder shield  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** MA-M343 Beam Rifle, mounts a beam bayonet; 8 x Sturm Fausts, four mounted on each shoulder shield

 **History:** The first mass produce mobile suit of the Shadow Guard. They constitute the majority of the mobile suit force and are incredibly versatile capable of using both Wizard and Strike packs as well as their own. The OS System is also custom made for each pilot, thus making it difficult to steal the suit and easier for the pilots to use. At the hands of the Shadow Guards they among one of the most powerful mass produce mobile suits yet.

 **Model Number:** CGU-1002  
 **Code Name:** Vanguard Gunner  
 **Unit Type:** Mass Production Heavy Assault Mobile Suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Supreme Enterprises  
 **Operator:** Shadow Guards  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** pilot, in panoramic cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 19.42 meters  
 **Weight:** 60.28 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** ultracompact energy battery version 3, output unknown, automatic recharge  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands  
 **Fixed Armament:** 2 x 2-barrel Erlikon 78mm automatic cannon, mounted on arms; 2 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 1 x MMI-558 "Carnwennan" Beam Sword, mounted on back hip, hand-carried in use; 1 x Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator, stored on left leg, hand-carried in use; 1 x M81 close combat beam pistol, mounted on right leg  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon; 2 x Smoothbore Gun, mounts a machine gun; Long-Range Rifle

 **History:** Based off on the Gunner ZAKU Warrior, the Vanguard Gunner was designed as a long-range support unit. Unlike the Gunner ZAKU Warrior this mobile suit is armed with four different weapons each with an advantage. The autocannons for it's rapid firing, the Orthros for it's fire power, the long-range rifle for high accuracy, and the smoothbore gun for firing various projectiles like net, gel, frag, flash, etc. Although it relies on long-range firing it is also a capable close-range unit as well.

 **Model Number:** CGU-1003  
 **Code Name:** Vanguard Schwert  
 **Unit Type:** Mass Production Close Quarters Combat Mobile Suit  
 **Manufacturer:** Supreme Enterprises  
 **Operator:** Shadow Guards  
 **First Deployment:** CE 74  
 **Accommodations:** pilot, in panoramic cockpit in torso  
 **Dimensions:** overall height 19.42 meters  
 **Weight:** 60.28 metric tons  
 **Power Plant:** ultracompact energy battery version 3, output unknown, automatic recharge  
 **Construction:** unknown  
 **Propulsion:** unknown  
 **Equipment and Design Features:** sensors, range unknown; signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands; link wire x 2, mounted in hands  
 **Fixed Armament:** 2 x 2-barrel Erlikon 78mm automatic cannon, mounted on arms; 2 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 1 x MMI-558 "Carnwennan" Beam Sword, mounted on back hip, hand-carried in use; 1 x Mk315 "Stiletto" rocket-propelled anti-armor penetrator, stored on left leg, hand-carried in use; 1 x M81 close combat beam pistol, mounted on right leg  
 **Optional Hand Armament:** M1500 "Orthros" high-energy long-range beam cannon; 2 x Smoothbore Gun, mounts a machine gun; Long-Range Rifle

 **History:**


	6. Phase 1 - Suez Last Stand

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **Episode 1 -Suez Last Stand**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

 **Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

 _Suez Base, December 10th CE 73..._

The sun rises over the base and bodies of dead Atlantic Federation soldiers, destroyed mobile suits and vehicles lie on the ground while ZAFT soldiers, defected EA soldiers, and local guerrilla soldiers salvage whatever was left in the base and collecting their dead.

* * *

 _Atlantic Federation Camp, Egypt, December 11th CE73..._

"They're all dead! By god! They're all dead!", a Sniper Dagger pilot cries out as his mobile suit lands. The cry caught every personals attention gathering to the mobile suit as the pilot climbs out of his suit. "Massacred! Suez has fallen! They're dead! All of them! Suez has fallen!" Those very words brought rage and panic to the camp as Suez was the last remaining base in Atlantic Federation control outside of their territory.

Hearing the commotion David Azreal exits his tent only to hear that Suez is lost. Seeing the commander the pilot hurries to his tent and reveal what he learned.

* * *

 _Suez Base, December 5th CE 73..._

"Victoria Base, Gulnahan Base, Haeven's Base, and Deadalus Base have all fallen to the enemy.", Alfred Sutherland announce to the base personnel. "It is likely that we will be next considering it's importance and it being the last outside of AF territory."

"What chance do we even have?", one of the pilots question. This got everyone to look at him. "Heaven's Base had at least five Destroy Gundams and they we all destroyed easily by three mobile suits. And to make matters worse Orb have the Freedom and the Justice on their side. It's like Orb has at least one hundred Destroy Gundams."

"Yeah, what the point of fighting this losing war? We nearly lost the previous war and now are about to lose this war."

"I doubt ZAFT would destroy the Requiem, I mean after all who would resist a weapon of that great fire power?"

"I understand the situation, but there is no choice at the matter. Once this base fall, where will the enemy go next?", Alfred questions. Everyone looks down knowing the answer. "That's right. They will head for the Atlantic Federation, and to make matters worse it vulnerable by the sky now that we lost one of our moon base. If it would please you all, I already sent someone to find us some reinforcements."

* * *

 _Atlantic Federation Camp, Egypt, December 6th CE73..._

David was having a meeting with the other officers, however he notice some were missing.

"Where is everybody?", David questions.

"About fifty men from the camp have left for Suez.", one of the officers report.

"That's almost all we have.", David said. He then turns to see a Windam approaching his camp with a message.

 _Later..._

"We need more men. If they arrive everyday soon, we'll have enough. But for now we wait.", David said to his officers.

"But sir, we must aid your comrades. It's only right.", the XO protest.

"Sir, we can't simply abandoned General Sutherland."

"I do not enjoy waiting anymore than any of you, but I will not sacrifice these youngsters. An army of 300 rookies cannot pierce a combined army of thousands.", David points out. "Colonel Fan is in route to Suez with 500 well trained pilots. Now these troops need training and I suggest you start with it."

David then leaves with the messenger, Captain Neil Dickson following. "What should I tell Sutherland?"

"Nothing, you're staying here.", David answers.

"Commander, I can't! I gave my word!"

"That's an order!"

* * *

 _Suez Base, December 7th CE 73..._

Alfred calls forth another meeting with the base personnel with some ill news.

"I have here letters from any higher-up that remain alive, but no indication of when or if help will arrive.", Alfred said grimly. "I fear that no one is coming."

Majority of the soldiers look down in defeat.

"As you are all aware I was brother of a war criminal William Sutherland from the First Bloody Valentine. The crimes he had committed brought disgrace to my family and had them treated like outsiders or monsters. I'm sure the same happened to you all, as relatives of yours committed grave sins. Despite all this I remain in service to the Atlantic Federation not only to restore my family honor, but to become a different man than my brother. A better man. I like to ask each of you what it is you value the most. That you are willing to fight. And possibly die for. That is the meaning of us being Naturals. The combine army of ZAFT, EA, and locals are approaching in great numbers to wipe us all out under the excuse that we are hiding LOGOS members here. I know there are almost anything better than being in this place, penned up. If, however we force the enemy to attack I know every one of you prove more than ten in return. We will not only show the world what the Atlantic Federation is made of, but we will also deliver a crippling blow to our enemy. If anyone wishes to depart you may do so now. I won't stop you. But if you wish to stay here, with me in Suez, we will sell our lives dearly. That is all."

Alfred looks and sees every single one of them choose to stay and fight to the end. He place his cap to his chest and bows, shedding a single tear.

Later Alfred visits that currently ill base commander, Jim Rudolf, in his office, while the base personnel fortify the base as best they can.

* * *

 _ZAFT camp, December 8th CE 73..._

The higher ups all dine over the pre-victory over the upcoming battle. The head commander, Albert Lodestone, a purple coat bite and sliced apple as he tells the other officers his strategy.

"Admiral Chang of the Republic of East Asia, you shall lead you're fleet and attack the north side in the Mediterranean Sea."

"Resistance Leader Harold, you shall attack the east, the weakest side of the base."

"General Dan of the Eurasian Federation, you shall attack the west."

"Me and Commander Hal shall attack the south."

"Sir, if I may. Durandal has the Requiem under his control and will be fully repaired in two days. Why sacrifice our soldiers when we can use the weapon?", Commander Hal asks.

"What are the lives of soldiers but so many chickens?", Lodestone asks.

"And if they surrender?", Hal asks.

"They are murderers not soldiers.", Lodestone points out. "Take no prisoners."

"There are rules we must...", Hal tries to remind only for Lodestone to slam the table.

"I am the head commander!", the head shouts. "And you know nothing of the difficulties that entails!"

"Our mission is to bring peace and preserve the integrity of our race. Did we gain independence only to have many of our people lives stolen by murderers?", Lodestone questions. "This stops here! It must stop here! If the Destiny Plan fails then the Naturals will start another war and perhaps might wipe us all out and have complete control over Earth."

With that the entire forces mobilize their army.

* * *

 **Strength**

 **ZAFT - 1000 mobile suits, 20 land battleships, 500 vehicles**

 **Eurasia - 3 ground battleships, 750 mobile suits, 1200 vehicles**

 **Asia - 120 warhships, 700 mobile suits**

 **Militia - 250 mobile suits, 500 vehicles, 1000 infantries**

 **Atlantic Federation - 500 mobile suits, 400 vehicles, 75 fixed guns, 25 mobile armors**

* * *

 _Suez Base, December 9th CE 73..._

Every base personnel was fast asleep, which was the perfect opportunity for Lodestone to start the attack.

Unknown the them the base was surrounded by a wall of welded beam shield for the mobile suits the hide behind a well as some trenches. The Euclid hovers above the base with the positron shield on to prevent bombardment and a attack from the sky.

Lodestone orders the ZAFT force to sneak to the base to catch them by surprise. In his mobile suit Alfred wakes up noticing that it was too quiet. Suspicious he starts his unit and looks over the wall and sees the approaching army.

Quickly he grabs his beam rifle and fires the first shot, destroying the GOUF. Having lost their element of surprise the enemy army charge. Hearing the militia war cry the base personnel wakes and man their positions.

Because the AF mobile suits are taking cover behind their wall of shields or trenches the chance for the enemy to shoot them down is low. Also because they approach in large crowded numbers they were easy targets.

Alfred fires another shot destroying a Gunner ZAKU.

Lodestone orders the aeriel mobile suits to attack, but the moment they got near the base they all suddenly explode. Hal looks through his binoculars and notice that the base is surround by air mines, thus attacking by air is now suicide.

At the east side of the base the militia army charges. The defending mobile suit easily guns them down as their mobile suits are outdated Strike Daggers or GINNS.

"First gun, fire!"

One of the fixed guns fires a shot killing a large number of infantries.

"Second gun, fire!"

The militia infantries begin firing their RPGs at the base, but it did little damage to the mobile suits armor.

"First gun, fire!"

A Windam throws a dagger straight towards a ZuOOT's cockpit killing the pilot. A GINN manages to jump over the shield wall only to be stabbed by a Windam beam saber. The Windam then throws the critical damaged GINN to the militia army which explodes taking out many in the explosion.

In the west side a squad defenders quickly mobilize to the gate as the Eurasia army approaches.

"They're near the gate!"

"Go! Go!"

A squad of Eurasian Linear Tanks line up in front of the gate and open fire on it. Three gun ports from the gate opens up.

"Fire!"

The three cannons fire on tanks destroying the first line of them.

At the north side the Asian naval forces approaches having already lost a quarter of their fleet from mines. The Dopplehorn Windams open fire on the fleet with a barrage sinking any ships it hits. The naval battleships are unable the fire back to the positron shields from the Euclid.

An hour has passed, since the battle started. The base defenders were slowly running low on ammunition and energy.

Two Windams were shot down by a barrage of firing from the enemy. Seeing the firing squad an artillery cannon aims to the squad and fires a frag shell. The shell impacts the ground and burst, launching armor piercing shrapnel all over killing several pilots caught.

Eventually the large army successfully reach the wall and starts climbing/jumping over it. However the defenders fend off many of them.

In the west the gate was eventually destroyed and Windams guarding it draws out their beam sabers and attack the Eurasia army head on.

In the East the militia is reinforced by ZAFT mobile suits and eventually overrun the forces guarding it.

"Fall back!"

"Fall back to the second line!"

"Retreat!"

The retreating Windams retreat backwards, while firing on the enemy.

"Hold the line!"

"Their through the wall!"

In the north side a cannon with five Windams sinks another battleship. The gunner turns and sees the west side is being overrun.

"They're over the wall! Turn around!" Two Windams grabs the cannon and turns it towards the west. One loads it with a frag.

"Fire!"

The shot slaughtered the first wave, but the second wave quickly takes their place taking the defenders in close-combat. However with their large numbers the defenders were eventually overwhelmed.

After firing another shot Alfred turns to see the west and east side has fallen. He fires a flare to the sky signalling the Euclid to attack. Euclids leave their posts and attack the now vulnerable naval ships and land battleships.

Then then orders the remaining defenders to hurry to the third line of defense.

In his office the bedridden Jim grabs his pistol as ZAFT soldiers brakes down the door. Jim fires his pistols till they were empty. He reaches for another pistol, but is swiftly shot to death.

Back outside Alfred sees the Militia has manned one of their cannons and is aiming towards them.

"Down! Get down!"

The militia fires the cannon. A Windam jumps in front of it and takes the shot, but not before destroying the cannon as well. Alfred runs to the downed Windam.

"Eddy!"

"(Coughs) It's been an honor serving under you, sir..."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't prevent any of this from happening.", Alfred said sadly before grabbing Eddy's beam rifle. He and four remaining Windams retreat to the final defensive line.

The five makes their last stand and the enemy approaches.

* * *

 _Suez Base, December 10th CE 73..._

Alfred beaten, bounded and one his knees in front of Lodestone.

"If you wish to beg for you life this would be the proper time.", Lodestone said.

"You're Albert Lodestone? I thought you'd be taller.", Alfred mocks. "I'm willing to discuss the terms of surrender. If you lay your weapons down and assemble peacefully. I promise to take you to Commander Azreal and I'll try my best to save most of your lives. That's it."

Enraged by this Lodestone orders his men to execute Alfred. Only for Hal to stop him.

"Sir! I beg you to spare his life."

Ignore Hal, Lodestone orders the men to fire.

* * *

 **Casualties**

 **ZAFT - 600 mobile suits, 20 land battleships, 200 vehicles**

 **Eurasia - 3 land battleships, 500 mobile suits, 1000 vehicles**

 **Asia - 100 warhships, 500 mobile suits**

 **Militia - 250 mobile suits, 400 vehicles, 950 infantries**

 **Atlantic Federation - All**


	7. Phase 2 - Battle in Suez Canal

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **Episode 2 - Battle in Suez Canal**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

 **Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

 _Atlantic Federation Camp, Egypt, December 11th CE73..._

Inside his tent, David Azreal was speaking to someone by radio.

"I see... So the rumors were true after all.", a female voice said.

"What shall we do? The rookies all want to take the fight to Lodestone in order to get revenge for Suez, but that'll just make us as bad as he is.", David said. "But if we ignore them his army will move to Atlantic Federation territory, plus there is a high chance friends and family of those killed will take revenge on not just him, but the PLANTs as well."

"That is a tough question to answer, but then again the cycle of hate is something that can never be broken. Even if Terminal defeats Durandal that doesn't change the fact the ZAFT attacked a supply base for no good reason. Officially at least."

"What's worse is that we have suffered great losses. If GOD were to come back at this time..."

"I know. Right now we must not show weakness. That is why we must take the fight to Lodestone."

"So what's your strategy... Lady Allen?"

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the remains of Suez Base..._

"Azreal is heading for Port Said. Most likely to leave this land. A clever move, since it is poorly defended by our forces. We must move quickly to cut him off. We shall travel none stop starting now.", Lodestone orders.

"Sir, is it wise to make a move when our soldiers are tired from the last battle with little supplies? Especially now that Lacus is making an attack on Chairman Durandal he is unable to supply us with relief aside from the 500 mobile suit yesterday.", Hal said in concern.

"It's time to finish our tasks. Besides that can a bunch of trainies can do?", Lodestone questions.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

The Federation soldiers continue to move north.

"How far north do we go, until we reach Port Said?", one of the soldier questions his pal next to him. "It feels like we are fleeing like cowards. Give me one good why we can't stand and fight."

Unknown to them David overheard their conversation, but remains quiet.

* * *

 _Back with ZAFT..._

A pilot was struggling to get his ZAKU to move, but was unable to due to lack of power. Seeing that they are being delayed Lodestone orders the pilot to abandon it and have his men continue forward.

* * *

 _With the Atlantic Federation..._

David and Neil stops to see the other officers talking about David.

"That man is a coward."

"How long do we have to follow this traitor away from battle?"

"I say it's time to fight."

"Break camp!", David orders, much to the officers chargin."We continue north."

David's XO, Kyle Reign, walks up to him. "They massacred our brothers-in-arm and we're running? They have to pay. If not now? You tell me when."

"Break camp!", David orders again, which the soldiers comply. He and Kyle glare, before walking off.

 _Later at night in David's tent..._

"David, if we keep running you will lose your army.", Neil warns, sitting next to the Sniper Dagger pilot, Barrel White.

"It's only right that I tell you this. I am following orders from Lady Allen herself.", David reveals shocking to two as they both know the name well.

"Lady Allen? But I thought she wants nothing to do with us, despite being from one of the families that found the Atlantic Federation.", Neil said.

"The situation has changed starting with the hunt of LOGOS and with the loss of the president and the cabinets the founding families are now in charge of the Atlantic Federation.", David explain.

"That makes sense, plus they have high influence in the political world. I just hope she can stabilize the chaos going on.", Barrel said.

"So what is this plan she told you about.", Neil asks.

"As you are all aware, Lodestone made an unofficial attack on the supply base in Suez. He'll most likely officially say that the base was housing the remains of LOGOS, however that has not come to pass. Because of that delivery of supplies would be most suspicious with yesterday being an exception as everyone was too busy being shocked upon learning of the reactivation of the Requiem. Lodestone is well aware that we know the truth to this and will do what ever it takes to silence us, and that is his mistake.", David explains.

"I get it. His forces are already tired from the attack on Suez and with the loss of his land ships they must follow us on foot at great pace. They also lost the means to recharge and repair their mobile suits and vehicles.", Neil said.

"Next is the choice of battlefield. Port Said is said to be a ZAFT base, but in truth it is one of ours.", David reveals.

"Wait, that would mean that the base occupants are from..."

"That's right. The Atlantic Federation's coordinator army, True ZAFT. Not even Blue Cosmos knew of their existence aside from rumors. The moment we reach Port Said, Lodestone will think we will be attacking it. This will cause his men to lower their guard and rest up until the battle is over. That is the time we strike and there he will present us with his own waterloo."

* * *

 _Near True ZAFT Base, Port Said, December 12th CE73..._

Hal walks to Lodestone and the other officers to make his report.

"Sir, as you said David's army has reach Port Said.", Hal reports. Lodestone smiles at the news.

"Have our men make camp and rest up, while the Naturals attack Port Said and wait until the battle is over."

"Sir, there is no battle. The base simply let them in and there are several AF ships there as well as ZAFT submarines I've never seen before."

This news shocked Lodestone greatly as he looks at the base distances away.

* * *

 _True ZAFT Base, Port Said, December 12th CE73..._

David's army march into the base where they both see EA soldiers and ZAFT soldiers working together.

Neil stops to look in awe at two large mobile suits at least 3/4 of the size of the Destroy Gundam in mobile suit mode.

David walks off to meet with the leader of True ZAFT. The two shake hands.

"Byakuya, I didn't expect that you would show.", David said.

"True ZAFT is a rather small army and I am the leader of this very group. Beside Alfred Sutherland is a good friend of mine and was one of the people to allow me and my men to enter the Atlantic Federation. It's only right I come and avenge his death.", Byakuya said.

"I must admit, I was kind of worried that your men would be using the same suits as ZAFT, but after seeing the ones outside that would appear not to be the case."

"Indeed, in order to avoid confusion I have my men build these units out of parts of wrecked mobile suits. They surpass even Terminal's DOM Troopers."

"I'm surprised you know about Terminal. Isn't suppose to be a secret organization?"

"Lacus should know she cannot keep secret from me her own brother."

"Which reminds me. Do you plan on seeing her after all this? She believes that you are dead."

"... All Lacus saw in me is just the ugly side. I left father due to him being a weak leader as he was unable to stop the PLANTs to commit genocidal acts. While Blue Cosmos and LOGOS are no saints, the kills the PLANTs made already surpass the ones the EA made."

"That's right! You left ZAFT after the April Fools Crisis, which you greatly oppose."

"Correct, such an operation will harm civilians. ZAFT was created to fight the EA military, but instead they commit unforgivable actions like executing those who surrendered and attack civilians."

"You understand that we are going to fight against ZAFT. Having any second thoughts?"

"No, I made it my mission to wipe out the corrupt ZAFT from existence, starting with Lodestone!"

A soldier walks to the two. "Sir, preparations completed."

The two nods and walks to where all the men are gathered. They see the engineers doing their final adjustments on the mobile suits, while pilots quickly enter the cockpit. Fifty Windams all saddle up onto the Mobile Horses; the **CAL-001 Steed**. Both David and Byakuya then enter their personal mobile suits; the **DSSD-X401VL Amaranth Gundam** and **ZGMF-X602V VaROZ**.

Just as David start his Gundam he turns to Neil in **GAT-05X Stingers**. "Captain Neil, you and your men shall guard the base. The main battle will be on Lodestone's grounds, but his allies will attack the other directions."

"Sir, you ordered me to stay and I stayed. But is our fight.", Neil points out.

"You shall join the 1st Dragoons Corp. to attack the rear.", David said. Neil nods and departs.

The mobile suits start gathering their weapons from beam weapons to projectiles. Many start attaching Beam Sabers or Grenade Launchers under the barrel of the rifles.

In Lodestone's camp the camped forces set up a forward defense against the upcoming attack with Hal, in his GOUF, in command having failed to convince Lodestone to leave.

Neil have the True ZAFT members using known machines like GaZUOOTs, BuCUEs, GINNs, etc. have the EA flag attached to the back side in order to avoid confusion between the two side.

David and Byakuya head to the gate and stop and face their soldiers.

"Company, shoulder arms!"

David climbs onto his Steed unit. He then draws his beam saber.

"You will remember this battle and by each minute of it! Each second is the day that you die! That is for tomorrow, men! For today, Remember Suez!", David announce with the men cheering.

The AF and True ZAFT forces march to the battlefield with David ordering them to halt. Two **ZGMF-X772 ZAKU Ranger** position themselves and take aim.

"Now!"

The Rangers fire their long range cannons straight towards the enemy camp. One hitting directly where most of the pilots are residing, while the other straight towards the storeroom. The sudden attack caught the Allied-ZAFT forces by surprise. The AF and True ZAFT forces all line up and fire a barrage wiping out half of the front-;ine defense and most of the unmanned mobile suits.

"Charge!"

With those words the two forces charge straight towards the enemy camp with David in the lead. The Allied-ZAFT forces quickly reorganize themselves and fire back, however some their weapons eventually run empty. The 2nd. Dragoon Corp. approach what was left of the first line of defense and start trampling the helpless mobile suits. One of the ZAFT pilot scream as a Steed stomp and crush the cockpit.

Realizing that this battle is lost some of the Allied-ZAFT officers immediately flee. Hal turns to see Lodestone among those running in disgust, before turning back to the battlefield. The AF and True ZAFT army eventually reach the camp and start attacking in close-combat. Knowing that this battle is lost and accepting his fate Hal draws his beam sword and raise it in front of him as his mobile suit is bayoneted by five Windams.

Having their officers abandoning them or killed the Allied-ZAFT soldiers start to panic and start fleeing for their lives. The vengeful AF and True ZAFT start giving chase and kill any Allied-ZAFT member they come across. A Windam knocks a GINN off a Guul and stabe the cockpit with a knife. A GOUF attack Byakuya with a beam sword, but Byakuya catches its arm and fires a beam pistol towards the cockpit and kicks it to the ground. A Slash ZAKU Phantom attempts to spear Byakuya to the back with it's beam axe, but Byakuya grabs the axe and use it to spear an ambushing BuCUE he then cuts the ZAKU in half with a beam saber. Inside a damaged DINN the pilot attempts to radio for help, unfortunately a Windam spots it and stabs the cockpit only for a dying scream to be heard.

A majority of the surviving Allied-ZAFT quickly surrenders realizing that escaping is impossible.

Later after the battle the AF and True ZAFT gather up the prisoners among them Lodestone. General Dan, Resistance Leader Harold, and Admiral Chang were all killed when fleeing.


	8. Phase 3 - AMS

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **Episode 3 - AMS**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

 **Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

 _Suez Base, December 18th CE73..._

A large number of AF soldiers line up and salute as True ZAFT soldiers carry coffins of those slain in the Battle of Suez towards the transport plane for a proper burial. Byakuya himself in his mobile suit carries the coffin of Alfred Sutherland.

* * *

 _Washington DC, December 20th CE73..._

Lady Samantha Allen of the House of Allen one of the founding families of the Atlantic Federation, sits in her office with Law Le Creuset, Rick Dodger, and Kagura Oakley giving their report.

"I see, so Damien Scirocco died in battle. So who was the one to defeated him?", Allen asks.

"The pilot of the Destiny, Shinn Asuka.", Law answers.

"Asuka? Is he?"

"Yes, he is older brother of one of our pilots, Mayu Asuka. She didn't take Scirocco's death very well and has locked herself in her room since. Not that I blame her, since she sees him as a father."

"Give her time. So what is the current situation?"

"We've lost most of our space forces, both our lunar bases and the president. Not only that our entire frontier forces have been wiped out, despite the fact we reclaimed Suez." Kagura report. "The good news is that David and Byakuya has captured ZAFT Commander Lodestone and nearly half of his army and is being escorted to our territory for imprisonment. The others generals and soldiers were all executed."

"Can't say I blame them. I would do the same if I was in their shoes, but at least it wasn't a complete massacre."

"In any case the only military force left is our Defense Force and our Jupiter Exploration Force. We've already called back any survivors of the frontier force to return to the homeland."

"Well at the very least the homeland is secure. Is there anything else?"

"I'm afraid there is and it's bad news.", Rick said turning the tv on.

"This is Jose Snap, of the Snap Show. Here live in Actaeon Industries, Chief Engineer Valerio Valeri is here to reveal his latest invention"

"Thank you, Jose. I am here to demonstrate my latest creation the AMS, Automated Mobile Suits.", Valerio said. "They are mobile suits controlled by a computer allowing it to act on its own without a human pilot. Through this method not only would it help prevent the loss of pilots, but it also would replace the useless ones. Observe, commence simulation."

Three AMS Strike Daggers walk out of the hanger and position themselves. Just then squadrons of solid holographic ZAFT moible suits attack.

"Through this simulation, the attackers are those that took part of the Heaven Base battle."

Just then the Impulse, Destiny and Legend appear leading the attack.

Those watching the simulation watch in amazement at what the AMS can do. After an hour the three AMS Strike Dagger successfully slaughter the entire ZAFT force each holding the destroyed Impulse, Destiny and Legend in a choke hold.

"As you can see the the AMS possess the ability to learn from and quickly adapt to their foes' piloting. Also with no pilot the torso can store more battery packs allowing the mobile suit to remain active."

"If that's the case is it possible for them to defeat the undefeated Freedom or Justice?"

"Please they will need ten of those to defeat just to defeat one."

"Will they replace the OMNI Enforcers?"

"The OMNI Enforcers can stick to guard duty for all I care, for such a job is beneath the AMS."

"But will Lady Allen accept such weapons?"

"She will have no choice if the public accept them, unless she want the Atlantic Federation to transform into a warzone between the government and the public."

* * *

 _Tartaros Base, AF HQ..._

In the command enter OMNI soldiers watch the news involving the AMS being entered into service.

"I can't believe how fast you can be from a soldier to a loser.", Rick grumbles.

"Yep, there's nothinng worse than being accused of being called puppets of the butchers.", Law said.

"The public said the AMS are more reliable as they are just programming.", Kagura said.

"You know I think its about time that I do something I've wanted to do when the AMS were introduced.", Law said in frustration as he shots the screen.

"Well put, Law. I would've done it myself, but my idea was to use my mobile suit which would' have knock down the wall as well.", Rick said.

Just then someone enters the command room.

"No no no! You mustn't knock down that wall. It stays.", the man said as several carpenters enter the room. "That is the wall that is coming down."

A carpenter hammers the wall down.

"What's going on here?!", Rick asks in confusion.

"Please please please! We must be on schedule here!", the man said to the workers.

"On schedule for what?", Law demands.

"Why this is going to become a new mall. The biggest on in the world.", the man explain.

"You're turning Tartaros Base, HQ of the Atlantic Federation, into a shopping mall?!", Rick shouts in frustration.

"That was quicker that I thought.", Kagura admits.

"Yes, the front statue will be the AMS.", the man said giving Rick an AMS Windam model.

Rick have just about enough and starts strangling the model.

* * *

 _Atlantic Federation Ocean Borders..._

"Representative and Admiral, we are approaching Atlantic Federation territory and they are sending some mobile suits to escort us in. We should be landing in about ten minutes.", the pilot said. Cagalli thanks him and he heads back to the cockpit.

Athrun looks out the window and spots a pair of mobile suits taking up positions along the transport and Murasames. Athrun recognize them as the GAT-05X Stingers powered by nuclear energy.

The AF did not participate in the treaty signing, under suspicion that it would deregulate the nation, thus the nation were free to continue the usage of N-Jammer Cancellers and Mirage Colloid Technology. These models prove to be too expensive to mass produce, thus entered a semi-limited production stage, serving as a commander unit.

Athrun then see Phantom Island #1, one of the AF island base, now HQ. The mobile suits in the main hanger clear a path as the transport lands where a small reception stand waiting. Cagalli and Athrun exits the aircraft to find a man waiting for them on the bottom of the steps.

"Representative Athha, welcome to Phantom. I am Admiral Crayt Markav, commander of his base.", Markav greets.

"Thank you, Admiral.", Cagalli said formally.

"Lady Allen is in the briefing having a meeting with the other officers. I'll take you to her.", the Admiral offer.

"I am happy that the Lady agreed to meet me.", Cagalli said as the group start walking inside the base.

* * *

 _Phantom Island #1, Briefing room..._

"Alright, men. I was able to convince the public to give us another chance.", Allen said.

"We are entering a mock full scale battle against the AMS.", Law explains.

"Woah! Full Scale?!"

Everyone in the room turns to the door seeing the android RP (Robotic Pilot) walking in.

"Law, listen to your trusted comrade when I say maybe we overlooked a little thing I like to call, negotiation.", RP said.

"RP?", Law said in confusion as RP was thought to be destroyed by the Destiny in the SBVW near the Requiem.

"Now follow me on this, guys. Two words; time share. How many of you will love it? Alright Monday to Wednesday the AMS have full authority in the military, but Thursday to Saturday its ours. We alternate Sundays. What do you think?", RP asks.

"Sweet mother of Earth! What did you do to him?!", Allen asks the technicians, who built him.

"We fixed him. I think.", the lead technician said unsure.

* * *

 _Nearby a few minutes ago..._

"I can assure you Representative Athha that the AF have no ambitions to violate any of the nation's sovereignty. We are merely hunting down any remnants of Blue Cosmos and LOGOS to make sure they don't start another war." Markav said as the group nears the briefing room.

"I understand that, however there have been some concerns from the other nations, including the PLANTS that the hunting is going too far." said Cagalli in a diplomatic tone of voice.

"I would like to point out that the world resent us and besides there is nothing we can do about it." the captain said in a neutral tone.

"What do you mean?"Cagalli asks.

"It's better that Lady Allen fill you in. Here we are.", the captain said as they reach the door. Just before he could open it the trio hears a scream.

"GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!"

The technicians carry RP out of the room.

"What'd I say? Come on! You know the time share idea is solid and you're jealous.", RP said.

"Was that a robot?", Athrun asks.

"Don't ask.", the captain said as he let Cagalli and Athrun inside.

Lady Allen sees Athrun and Cagalli and quickly adjourn the meeting.

"Admiral Zala and Representative Athha, welcome.", Allen greets. "Please take a seat. So what is it that you want to meet me about?"

"Well it regards to the fact that the Atlantic Federation's number of mobile suits have surpassed the limit written by the treaty and the fact their forces have attacked terrorists cells in multiple nations in a rather indiscriminate way."

"You mean the fact they slaughtered the terrorists even though they surrendered?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid the situation is more dire than that."

"What do you mean?"

"The units that attacked the terrorists are our replacements. The AMS."

"AMS?"

"Automatic Mobile Suits. They're mobile suits that are controlled by a powerful computer, programmed to follow orders to the teeth. In every way they have surpass any pilots we have. They're taking over the front lines, while the 'useless' OMNI Enforcers are stuck in monitor duty."

"That's crazy. Are they program shoot anyone who carriers a weapon? Shouldn't your people be against it?"

"It was our people who suggested it. Fearing that terrorists might cause another war like they did in the last two and the idealism of Blue Cosmos might corrupt our human military."

Athrun then steps in. "I'm pretty sure you are trying to do something about this."

"I did. I manage to convince the public to give the AMS a proper test against live targets, since simulations can be faked. It will be our human military against the AMS and the battle will take place in the remains of JOSH-A in a week. Rather easily if you ask me."

"I see, if that's the case is it alright if Representative Athha and I watch the test as well?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you. We will be staying in a hotel in Washington D.C. we'll discuss more after the test.", Cagalli said.

* * *

The two walk back to the transport to leave, but stop briefly when they notice a pilot tossing his helmet to the ground in frustration.

"Damn it, that's the fifth time I've lost to the Destiny!"

"If we can't beat the Destiny, what chance do we have against the AMS?"

"Yeah, they defeated the Destiny with little trouble."

"You know I can't help but feel bad for those pilots.", Cagalli said entering the transport with Athrun.

"I don't blame you. I feel the same way.", Athrun said.

"I mean it's not really their fault on what Blue Cosmos and LOGOS have done. They're soldiers simply following orders and now they payed the price. Hated by your country, treated like criminals and now they are being replaced by superior, but heartless machines. I just hope they succeed in their mock battle."

"The mock battle troubles me actually. Lady Allen said that she convinced the public into having that mock battle easily, despite the fact how obvious the AMS prove to be. It's like they waited for her to make that challenge."

* * *

 _Actaeon Industries..._

Behind a window Valerio Valeri watches a new line of mobile suits being mass produced. One of the workers appear to give his report.

"The battlefield is prepared and the AMS are prepared to depart. We shall arm them with stun weapons and..."

"No arm them with live weapons.", Valeri said cancelling the order. "And put the newest models in the test as well."

"Sir?"

"The OMNI Enforcers are using live weapons against my AMS. It's only fair that they are armed with them as well, besides the public won't care if anyone is killed. To them the OMNI Enforcers are just butchers and warmongers."

"Very well, then.", the worker said leaving. Valeri makes and evil smirk.

"This test will be their execution!"


	9. Phase 4 - Invasion

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **Episode 4 -Invasion**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

 **Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

 _Phantom Island #10..._

"Hurry up and finish connecting the 155mm Linear Cannon to our Linear Tanks and Artillery!"

"Load the Missile Trucks with anti-MS missiles!"

 _Phantom Island #9..._

"We have only a week, so hurry with the testing on the new Striker Packs!"

 _Phantom Island #8..._

"Damn, I was so close to beating the Destiny!"

"You're definitely improving on the simulator!"

 _Phantom Island #7..._

"Hurry up with those robotic pilots! We need them to pilot the Destroys and the new unit! And make sure they have personalities, RP actually cracks me up!"

"Well it's better than having them acting like AMS."

 _Phantom Island #6..._

"Alright men, mobile suits may be a powerful fighting force, but they are not unstoppable. Their armor is the weakest in the joints."

 _Phantom Island #5..._

"These new weapons will give our mobile suits a fighting edge against the AMS."

"True, they need more than just a shield, beam rifle, and beam saber."

 _Phantom Island #4..._

"Sir, our new air carrier is near completion along with our new naval ship."

 _Phantom Island #3..._

"Hurry up with the fine tuning with the mobile suits. Those AMS won't give us a chance to rest once the mock battle starts."

"Upgrades for the mobile armor Positron Barriers have been installed."

 _Phantom Island #2..._

"Due to Actaeon Industries evacuating all of Alaska and rebuilding JOSH-A, there is a high chance the entire state will be the battlefield, while JOSH-A serve as their HQ and to us our finish line.", Law said to the other officers.

 _Phantom Island #1..._

"Lady Allen, I have reports from the other Phantom Island Bases and our report from our spy Dian Liam. She already left the area, seeing the further staying is too dangerous now."

"Leave them here. I look into them myself."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Allen picks up the spy report.

"It looks like Valerio is serious. He's turning all of Alaska into the battlefield, so he can deploy one million of his AMS, but how on Earth is he able to create so many in a short time?"

Allen then reads further.

"I see... Not only did he use AMS system on the AF mobile suits, but mobile suits from other nations like Orb, ZAFT, even the elusive Terminal. That would help him make that kind of number. Who gave him the schematics of the other nations mobile suits?"

Allen then read the last paragraph of the report.

"So he has finally finish his new model and has already produce one thousand of them all equipped with the AMS system. Unfortunately what the new model is unknown. All we know is that Valerio calls them invincible, and that worries me, especially when their first test is going to be the mock battle."

Allen then opens a drawer and looks sadly at an old book.

"Our only chance against the AMS will be the SEED system that my father, Scirocco, and Reverend Malchio entrusted me with, but should we really use the technology that they use?", Allen said sadly looking at the swastika symbol at the front of the book.

* * *

 _Courtroom..._

"It's been a long time, my good friends. Too long.", a shadowed man said to the LOGOS survivors awaiting trial.

"You! But you're dead! We killed you and had you replaced!", one of the LOGOS member said in fear.

"Indeed you have, but some loyal members helped out my situation and the first order of business is revenge.", the man said.

"Revenge? Wait, did you..."

"Yes, I gave Durandal all the information of LOGOS and I had Djibril frame you all."

"Then the Break the World and the Destroy rampage was your doing?"

"Yes, although I must admit Djibril's defeat and death at the hands of Zala was unexpected, but I'm sure his sons will serve me well."

"Now the first order of business.", the man said as his eyes glow green.

 _Later..._

A female judge enters the room the LOGOS are in as they did not show up for their trial, but to her shock she found them all dead.

"What? Who would do a thing like this?"

She then notice that they all have the same expression on their face as they died, pure terror. Whoever did this scared them completely.

* * *

 _Unknown location..._

"We have confirmation that two of the three keys has been unlocked, sir."

"Excellent, only one more key and the destruction of the Atlantic Federation is become a reality and as an added bonus several traitors have been eliminated.", the man said with his eyes glowing green menacingly.

* * *

 _Berlin, Eurasia..._

"Captain Fleming, an army of rogue Eurasian soldiers along with those from the other nations including ZAFT are launching an attack to the Atlantic Federation. The government knows of this, but are not going to tell the Atlantic Federation."

"The OMNI Enforcers must be warned at once. Have someone make contact at once."

"Sir, it's already too late."

* * *

At an underground military command center located in the depths of the Cheyenne Mountains in Colorado, hundreds of men and women scrambled around the massive space inside the bunker, as some men in white dress uniforms were working away on the computer equipment sitting on top of their desks. A senior operator dressed in his blue service uniform had glanced on the screen of his computer, at what appeared to be a large group of flashing red dots appearing off of the waters west of Alaska. Seeing the exact same picture that was now shown on the jumbo-sized screen on the wall a far distance in front of him, he immediately reached for a wireless handset and dialed in the number corresponding to a military installation in Alaska.

"Sand Bravo, we're reading 70 bogeys in your sector," the American male operator reported, "please verify."

A few moments of silence followed on the other end of the call, before a male operator at the Alaskan base answered back.

" _Very funny, Station,"_ the operator at the Nome Air Base sarcastically responded. _"That's a big negative, over."_

The flashing red dots that were off of the Alaskan state had now approached the lands displayed on the map, just as the grey-haired man in the blue uniform began tapping away at a series of buttons on his keyboard.

"Sand Bravo, be advised, running diagnostics to scan for malfunction," he communicated over the handset.

" _The skies are clear, Station,"_ the operator at Nome inspected on his screen. _"You got yourself some phantom dots. Over."_

Hanging up the call, the grey-haired man saw the red dots that flashed across Alaska had instantly disappeared, before he observed what appeared to be five large groups of 20 red dots that flashed off of the waters west of the mainland's Southwestern portion. Reaching for the handset again, he dialed in the number corresponding to another military air base located in California.

"Zulu X-Ray 6," the male operator called in. "Signs in your sector of some 100 bogeys, please advise!"

Light crackles of static followed, before the operator at Vandenberg came back with a response.

" _Negatory, Station,"_ the middle-aged male at Vandenberg Air Base reported. _"Scope is clear…I dunno what to tell ya. Solar interference? There's heavy sunspot activity today."_

Ending the call, the blue-shirted male wiped away at the sweat coming down his forehead with a sleeve of his shirt before he noticed through his suddenly-anxious gaze, the lack of activity indicated off of the eastern portion of the United States. As a precaution, he tapped in a few numbers that corresponded to an air traffic control tower in Washington.

"Sierra Delta, uh…we may have a minor A.C.S. fault here," the grey-haired operator spoke in his voice that was racked by nervousness. "Do you have anything on your scope?"

Static crackled through the receiving end of the handset, before the voice of an alarmed African-American blasted through the speakers.

" _THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"_ The air traffic controller screamed with aghast.

Without any warning, several large clusters of flashing red dots converged on the Eastern seaboard of the United States, the sight of it on the screen having caught the blue-shirted man off guard.

The operator called in again. "Sierra Delta, repeat!"

" _I'm lookin' at mobile suits all over I-95!"_ The air traffic controller blared out. _"How the fuck did they get through?!"_

"Standby!" The male operator responded, quickly tapping away at a series of buttons on his keyboard. "Contact, Phantom Island!"

"All stations, please be advised—satellite surveillance has been disabled," the operator reported to all the other men over the radio. "SOSUS and Pave Paws arrays are inoperative at this time."

* * *

Hundreds of linear tanks, gunships, and other air and ground vehicles stormed past the beaches of the United States' east coast. A large fleet of naval carriers, cruisers, frigates, submarines, and battleships were standing by on the waters of the ocean right behind the hordes of air and ground vehicles that made their advance past the beaches. Several platoons consisting of armed soldiers clad in combat uniforms of pitch-black, silver, and grey, had rushed out of the armoured-personnel carriers and transport pods that touched the sandy terrain they were on. The large swath of infantry troops raced down the beachfront, while linear artillery cannons were being set in place by the hostile forces. Tens of thousands of hostile paratroopers dropped from the air in parachutes, touching down on the unclaimed lands they were on. Gunfire crackled and explosions erupted in the far distance ahead as more regiments of the hostile infantry and legions of mobile armors had swarmed through the beachheads.

Air raid sirens wailed all over the cities that were situated along the east coast, horrified screams and cries of terror were dampened by the wailing sirens as civilians ran for their lives from the dark-suited soldiers and armored vehicles that tore through the streets. Angered shouts and yells of various European languages came from the attacking infantry squads, as they began firing their assault rifles and light-machine guns at the Atlantic Federation forces defending the lands. Bodies of civilians and N.G. soldiers littered the streets in the midst of the crossfires, while cars and trucks were crushed flat into pancakes by the linear tanks that ran amok on the concrete roads. A few N.G. soldiers stationed at mounted-gunner nests and sniper positions above buildings had fired down on a few swarms of dark-clothed soldiers, before a few mini-warhead rounds zoomed straight at them, blowing apart the positions and the soldiers themselves.

The local police officers that were caught in the surprise invasion had assisted the defending Atlantic Federation troops by firing back at the converging hostile soldiers with only their handguns. Before they knew it, they were overwhelmed in literally no more than a few seconds, as bullets shredded through their bodies and lay dying in pools of blood all over the pavement. A large group of hostile gunmen in dark military uniforms stormed the front of a police station, with one of them kicking down the doors open, followed by another firing off a smoke grenade inside. Shouts of angry Slavic languages came before a rapturous display of gunfire turned into a gruesome display of dead, bloodstained policemen that were inside the building. Law enforcement units of higher standing and military reserve forces were no match for the highly-prepared legions of soldiers that surged down the streets.

An emergency task force officer was knocked down to solid pavement by a shotgun-toting soldier in darkened military gear, before he was mercilessly executed with a shell through his skull. Military reserve troops fought back at the hostile soldiers from behind a barricade of sandbags and armoured military trucks, before a blinding stream of red light directed at them from the skies, reducing everything and everyone in the area into ashes. One of the hostile mobile suits fired its beam rifle at the squadrons of National Guard troops on the ground, before it engaged its thrusters forward amid the support craft that rocketed in the skies.

Bloodshed and chaos continued in the cities that were ravaged by the invading hostiles that pushed their way through. Corpses of innocent men and women, children and elders, littered most of the streets in a grisly display of blood and flesh that marked the actions of the brutal invaders. In other areas, metal canisters containing heavy amounts of toxic gas were fired at both civilians and soldiers defending the country, almost all of them exposed to the poisonous fumes as they collapsed and died instantly from it. The hostile men who used the chemical weapons had only trudged through the areas harmlessly, the gas masks having covered their faces as they marched with their firearms drawn.

Thick black smoke billowed from the skylines of the buildings that were caught on fire, some of them were partially damaged from heavy artillery fire, while others were either completely destroyed or were on the verge of collapse. On the ground, a line of civilian males and females wept in fear and pleaded for mercy, as their hands were splayed on the walls. Their backs were facing towards the men who were clad in black combat uniforms, armed with light machine guns that pointed straight at them. The squad leader watching the scene nodded to the first soldier he faced, before a series of blustering gunshots ruptured the air, as the brick walls were now stained with streaks of crimson-red that came from the captured civilians that were now lying in a wretched, bloody heap.

"This is way too easy!", the pilot of a GOUF Ignite laughs as he fires on the building, before he realize it his mobile suit explodes.

"What the?"

"Reinforcements?"

* * *

 _East Coast Ocean..._

A rogue Fraser-Class suddenly explodes and sink. This caught the invading fleet by surprise. Attacking them from behind was a large battleship almost twice the size of the Spengler-Class. This was the Atlantic Federation latest naval warship the Chrysalis-Class. On the deck are a large number of ZAKU Ranger firing a bombardment on the invading fleet and unfortunately for the invaders the Rangers firing range surpass their gun range making them easy targets.

* * *

 _Washington D.C..._

Note: To avoid confusion the rogue military will have Rs on their units, while the OMNI Enforcers and True ZAFT remain the same.

The OMNI Enforcers that were outside the city training immediately return and begun their counterattack.

A Windam riding on a Steed fires a beam pistol at straight at a R ZAKU attempting to throw its tomahawk. A R GOUF was cut down by a CaZEL, while a R ZAKU Gunner wizard pack was shot causing it to explode taking the ZAKU with it.

The Henzo in his Twilight Gundam riding a steed sword fight with a R Windam, before stabbing the cockpit.

Elsewhere Mayu in her Zulfiqar Gundam was fighting a squadron of R ZAFT mobile suits alone. The Zulfiqar Gundam draws out it's beam boomerangs and attack. A R ZAKU swing its tomahawk, but Mayu duck, cuts the ZAKU's leg off and stabs the cockpit. A R Slash ZAKU Phantom swing its axe, but Mayu blocks the strike, stabs the eye, cuts off the arm and then cut the unit in half. A R ZAKU Gunner point its cannon at Mayu, but react quickly enough to kick the cannon causing the Gunner to shoot down two of its allies. She then kicks the Gunner to the ground and crush the cockpit with a stomp. Two GINNs charge at her. She moves in close and stab the first GINN cockpit, before taking it's assault rifle and using it to knock the second GINN rifle out of it's hand. When then fills the second GINN with bullet holes.

R officers quickly reorganize their troops to fight back, but before they could give any orders one after another are shot dead.

"Follow m...", an R officer calls out before his unit explode.

From a far distance Harold Simmons in his Mustang Gundam is in sniper position shooting down any commander type mobile suits in order to keep the enemy in disarray.

"You bastards better have a really good excuse for interrupting my drinking time, cause I ain't in a merciful mood.", Harold said shooting down a GOUF.

On the infantry side of the battle the same soldier that killed the task officer knocks a OMNI soldier to the ground and prepares to finish him off, but Sgt. York jumps in, takes his shotgun and bludgeon with it to the head. Another R soldier attempted to do the same on the Sgt., but all it did was dent his hat. The Sgt. responds with a shot with a shotgun.

A large number of R infantries flee from Kagura as she gives chase. One R soldier trips and the moment he got back up Kagura was already approaching him.

"No no no no...", the R soldier screams for mercy only to receive a beheadment.

Phantom Pain and True ZAFT make their attack on the beach riding their Steeds. A Windam fires a rocket at one of the approaching R landers destroying it.

"Alright, boys! Spread out!", David orders.

A Windam throws a knife at an approaching R Gouf, while CaZEL cuts a R Windam in half.

Byakuya in his VaROZ spots a FAITH members and quickly shots him down.

Saria in her Judicator Gundam grabs a R Windam off her comrad, grabs a steel beam and continuously beat the mobile suit until the pilot is dead.

Jack in his Windam strike a ZAKU head with his rifle before delivering a finishing blow. A R Windam behind him was about to thrown a knife, but Diam in her Windam shoots it down with her pistol. Jack grabs his beam saber and cuts down a R ZAKU.

Zeyad in his Slaughter Dagger jumps off of his Steed and draws out a knife. He then quickly takes down two R ZAKU. A R Windam attempts to ambush Zeyad from behind, but Edward in his Windam throws a ZAKU beam tomahawk to the attacker.

A R soldier riding his motorcycle got shot in the head and falls off. Salvadore then takes the bike. Kai casually walks on the street shooting down any unfortunate R soldiers in his sight. A R soldier screams as his body gets thrown out of the window of a tall building, Gerald then moves in an fires an RPG at the R gunship.

On a rooftop of a tall building a R sniper was about to make a hit on Kai.

"Goodbye!"

The sniper turns to see whose voice it is, but gets kicked off the building. Two AF soldiers climbs onto a R linear tank, open the hatch and throws a grenade inside before jumping off.

* * *

 _East Coast Ocean..._

Rick in his Aurora Gundam fire his entire arsenal of missiles and torpedoes at the enemy fleet wiping out a large number of them.

"What the hell are you all doing?! We've lost half of our invasion force and you're telling me we haven't killed a single OMNI Enforcer!", the R admiral shouts in frustration.

"But, sir! It looks like these guys know what they're doing compared to the Two Bloody Valentine wars."

The R admiral then realize something. Nearly all of the AF soldiers that took part of the two Bloody Valentine wars were all Blue Cosmos members and not many of them have proper military training and are amateurs. In other words the AF better class of soldiers were stuck guarding their homeland during those two wars meaning the Atlantic Federation only lost the quantity advantage not the quality.

Before he could order his fleet to retreat a gunned R gunship crashed straight towards the bridge.

"Enemy flagship is down! I'm heading back to the Chrysalis!", Rick said as he watch the ship sink.

"Roger, captain! We're sending in Titan Squad to finish the job!"

* * *

 _R Ground Command Base..._

"Sir, we lost contact with half the naval fleet!"

"What?! Already?!"

"Sir, large heat sources heading towards the fleet. We have a match; the Destroy Gundam!"

"The Atlantic Federation have more of those things?!"

"I count ten... no, thrity... no one hundred!"

Realizing that they have brought the full power and wrath of the Atlantic Federation, the commander commits suicide.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

Two R soldiers are on their knees with their hands up. Kagura walks up behind them and shoot them at the back of the head and turn to the one watching them. "Taking prisoners of war is one thing, but taking terrorists who attack our homeland is another."

Law in his Eclipse Gundam watches as the AF soldiers execute every single R troops they see.

"You sure it's wise, Lady Allen?"

"They are terrorists and their usual sentence is death, besides the governments of the other nations aren't going to risk telling the world that they authorize the attack and that the terrorist are actually their military. That will give us a reason to attack them and now they know we aren't kidding around. Now the only thing have to worry about now is who are they going to expect; us or the AMS?", Lady Allen said.

"Well for their sake they better bet on us. Plus this is an advantage for Valerio."

"Indeed, this invasion just provided him an all you can take and transform into AMS for free. My estimation is that he may have at least one million AMS ready by the time our mock battle starts."

"I say the OMNI Enforcers have just entered it's darkest hour."


	10. Phase 5- Final Preparations

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **Episode 5 - Final Preparations**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

 **Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

 _Phantom Island #5..._

Russel in his **ZGMF-2300 Gyan Guardian** tries toa piece of machinery moved by Miguel in his **ZGMF-2200 Gelgoog Elite HM Type**.

"Forward! Forward! Just little bit forward! You green coats know what forward is don't you?", Russel asks.

"Yeah," replies Miguel, "It's how a red coat behaves on a first date."

Just then, the rig designed to move the equipment breaks and Miguel flies through the air crashes into Russel.

"Stupid, green coat. A block and tackle is too complicated for you? They've only been using them for ten thousand years!", Russel grumbles.

"I can handle a block and tackle!", Miguel growls. "You can't set the brake pins properly!"

The two suits raise their fists ready to fight. Dale in his **ZGMF-1000 Hospital ZAKU Warrior** rush to the scene.

"I heard a crash! Are you two okay?", Dale asks.

"No, we ain't okay! Russel here is going to need a hospital after this!", Miguel shouts.

"Hey, now cut it out! You don't want to fight each other!", Dale said getting between them.

"The heck we don't!", both Miguel and Russel shout together as they grab and throw Dale out of the way.

The two True ZAFT members wrestle one another to the ground, until Heine in his **ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited** **(Refit)** tears them apart. "Alright, you two! You're suppose to be brothers-in-arm! Save your fight for the AMS! Now who started this fight?"

"He did!", Miguel and Russel yell simultaneously while pointing to one another.

"He didn't set the brake pins!", Miguel points out.

"That wasn't my job! That was...", Russel said before the two realize who's job it is. "...Henry's!"

Elsewhere, Henry in his **UMF-3 ASH** was taking a nice long nap, unaware of the event that just transpired.

* * *

 _Phantom Island #1..._

"I see that everything is going well.", Samantha said reading the reports.

"We only have two problems left, energy and pilots.", Law said.

"That true. With a big battle coming mobile suits can easily use up alot of energy and there are high chances of being shot down while trying to return to the ship to recharge."

"I may have a suggestion. Remember how the Impulse was able to recharge it's battery in the battlefield from the Minerva through what they called the Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System."

"Yes, that is a useful system, but we're talking about hundreds of mobile suits. Not just one."

"Which is why the tech guys created this.", Law said handing Samantha the blueprints.

"Broadcast Energy..."

* * *

 _Alaska..._

"...Transmitter?", Valeri asks.

"Yes, sir. It was a device designed to provide a solution to the planet's energy needs, but the idea was scrapped when the Alliance were desperate for mobile suits."

"So in other words this device can re-energize dozens of mobile suits through a pulse-like effect. That makes the system the Minerva used on the Impulse obsolete.", Valeri said interested in the device. "This could keep my AMS in the battlefield almost infinitely. Where is this machine now?"

"According to our spies the testing site for the device is something in Yukon, Canada guarded by True ZAFT.", the agent answers. "But how are you going to steal it. The moment you use your AMS the OMNI Enforcers will already know it's you."

"Ah, but what if it was someone else?", Valeri said with a evil grin as the hanger door behind him opens up. The agent was completely shocked at what he see inside.

* * *

 _Phantom Island #1..._

"I also told Jason to fast forward the training of our new recruits. The sooner the can graduate the sooner they can fight.", Law said.

"That's easier said that done. Unlike Blue Cosmos we go by quality than quantity. In other words they must survive Jason first.", Samantha said. "Despite the fact they were freed Extendeds."

* * *

 _Phantom Island #5..._

"Back off! Come on, guys! Back off!"

Miguel and Russel climbs a stack of metal crates in pursuit of Henry, who is at the top of the stack, while Heine and Dale tries to restrain the two angry True ZAFT pilots.

"Hey, back off! Quit shaking the pile!", Henry said trying to keep his balance.

"When we get our hands on you! You stupid little...", Miguel growls.

"Alright, at ease!", Byakuya shouts walking to the group. "Everyone front and center!"

"Yeah, what's up commander?", Henry asks.

"Lady Allen has tasked us to test and guard a new toy, the BET, Broadcast Energy Transmitter.", Byakuya explains.

"Anyone else, besides us?", Miguel asks.

"Only Representative Athha, but only out of goodwill.", Byakuya said. "We leave in an hour."

* * *

 _Alaska..._

Valeri stands before an army of shadowed figures.

"You all understand your mission?", Valeri asks. The figures nods. "Good then you may proceed."

Valeri's agent then walks up to him. "How did you do that? The look and act like the real thing. Even the scanners say their are living organics."

"That is something for you to find out on your own.", Valeri said before walking back to his lab to finish his masterpiece.

* * *

 _Yukon..._

Near the test site several nomads start blowing their horns as True ZAFT start their work.

"Catchy tune, isn't it guys. One more time!", Jack said passing Courtney another computer chip.

"They can't hear you Jack.", Courtney said installing the chip.

"Well, Courtney. Every nation will know about the BET. Transference of energy through the usage of electronic waves, a complete opposite of the Gungnir System."

"Yeah, with this our mobile suits energy crisis is finally solved. The BET will recharge them during battle so they won't bother returning to the ship unless for repairs."

Jack passes Courtney the last chip.

Liz then walks to the group. "The powerless mobile suits are in place. Ready to be recharged."

"Alright then. Begin the testing.", Byakuya said in his mobile suit. "Princess Athha, since you are our guest maybe you should start the machine."

"Well it'll give to a better view on how this thing work and stop calling me princess.", Cagalli said climbing onto the tank. Cagalli flicks the switch starting the BET on.

The BET fire waves of energy towards the powerless mobile suits. The monitors start up and the battery enters full charge.

"Alright, it works!"

A Robert, a Green Coat, leans on his GAZuOOT as he watches the BET do it's thing. Suddenly his GAZuOOT starts up and wheels away causing Robert to fall to the ground.

"Hey!"

"The BET started Robert's GAZuOOT!", Jack said seeing what happened.

"Shut the BET. It'll probably stop it.", Byakuya orders.

Cagalli shuts the BET down, but the GAZuOOT is still driving away with Robert chasing after it.

"Wow, you! Stop! Stop! Stop!", Robert screams as he climbs onto the leg before going out of site from the hill. Robert in the his GAZuOOT runs back to the group. "Go! Go! Go! It's ZAFT!"

Byakuya's radar shows that they are being attack from all sides. "Form a defensive circle and defend the BET! The rest of you prepare to counter-attack! Miguel!"

"Got it.", Miguel said as he pulls out a detonator and presses it. The ground then explodes creating a circular trench. "Take cover in the trench and protect the Rangers! We've got to hold out, until reinforcements arrive."

* * *

 _Phantom Island #1..._

"Movat and Tovam?", Samantha questions. "If I recall, aren't they Djibril's twin sons?"

"Yes, and lately the family company, Supreme Enterprises have increased in almost everything since the whole LOGOS witch-hunt, even become the largest industrial corporation in both Earth and the colonies.", Law said.

"I won't be too surprised that they survived the hunt. They command the most powerful private military force of all, the Shadow Guards. They may be a small force, but they are just a lethal as a nation's military."

"In any case, the movements with the Shadow Twins and Valeri can only mean on thing."

"The Neo Nazis are returning, but the question now is the target, the Atlantic Federation or the organization of their traitors, G.O.D."

"Either way, the upcoming war might soon to me the bloodiest of them all."

* * *

 _Yukon..._

Russel's Gyan toss it's shield equipped with beam cutters like a yo-yo cutting down the enemy mobile suits surrounding him.

Miguel's Gelgoog throws the beam naginata like a boomerang cutting down a good number of mobile suits.

"I can take them all out by myself!", Russel boast cutting down a GOUF.

"And let you take all the fun and glory. Forget it!", Miguel retorts shooting down a ZAKU.

The two then face each other arguing, while taking down any attackers approaching them from behind without looking and breaking stride in their argument.

"Oh, yeah, meathead?!", Miguel shouts as both he and Russel raise their rifle and shoot down an enemy behind them.

Dale watched the whole thing in the trench. "I don't know what I'd rather believe - that either they both possess a sixth sense or that Lady Luck has a twisted sense of humor."

Byakuya picks up a beam axe from a fallen enemy ZAKU and throws it to an enemy GAZuOOT. He then see ZAFT land-class battleships approaching. "Rangers take out those ships, before they get into firing range!"

One ZAKU Ranger shot down an enemy Lesseps-Class with it's final shell. "I'm out!"

A ZAKU starts reloading the Ranger, while four others guards it.

Robert in his GAZuOOT shoots down a ZAKU with it's shoulder cannon, but a GOUF got close enough and swings it's beam sword, but before it could do that the Gouf was cut in half, by the GAZuOOT with beam saber in hand.

"Sorry, but my **TFA-4V GAZuOOT Thrasher** don't have the weakness of the standard GAZuOOTs with some additional changes.", Robert said. "Allow me to demonstrate!" The GAZuOOT Thrasher jump and the the tank treads on the back of the legs shifts under the foot, serving as roller skates. The arms change back to triple cannons. "These modifications makes my GAZuOOT rival that of the DOMs."

Heine cuts down the last of the enemy unit. "These are definitely not AMS as my scanners detected life-signs during the attack."

Just then another enemy mobile suit reveals itself and to everyone's shock it's the Strike Freedom. Before anyone could do anything the Strike Freedom leaves the area.

Athrun and Cagalli were both puzzled by this. "Was this a frame up or did ZAFT really attack?"

* * *

Later...

The True ZAFT members start packing up after they finish testing the new equipment.

"Word just came through. Cagalli and Athrun Zala have arrive safely to Washington DC.", Miguel said.

"That's good. If something were to happen to them Orb would have been another enemy.", Russel said.

With Heine and Byakuya.

"You think it was really ZAFT and not the AMS?", Heine asks.

"It's the only logical answer. We even checked the cockpits of those destroyed suits and there are people inside. However those bodies need to be studied in order to be sure. They could be clones.", Byakuya said. Just then there was an explosion.

It was raining missiles forcing everyone to take cover.

"Run for it! ZAFT is counter-attacking!", Miguel shouts.

"Hang on, Miguel! It's not ZAFT! The ones firing at us is the AF Naval Fleet, they think ZAFT is still attacking us." Russel said as they both take cover in the woods.

"What?! I thought you told those guys we kicked ZAFT out of here!"

"You're kidding! I thought you told them!"

"But you were the one!"

"Me? It was suppose to be you!"

The two once again argue during the chaos.


	11. Phase 6 - Robotic Revolution

**Gundam Seed Union**

 **Episode 6 - Robotic Revolution**

Underline is Flashback

 _Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

 **Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

 _Alaska..._

"Is everything ready... ", Valeri asks. "...General Baron Cancer?"

"Yes, the strategy is working perfectly. Thanks to the Second Bloody War and those terrorists attack on the AF every known military force has been greatly weakened. Amazingly despite everything that happened the AF remain a strong nation.", Cancer reports.

"It's not surprising. Those soldiers in the Second War were all amateurs. Blue Cosmos simply enlist them to the front lines just for hating coordinators. The real AF military goes by quality over quantity.", Valeri said.

"Yes, but our forces consist of both making them unstoppable. And thanks to our agents the unsuspecting fools will not know what awaits.", Cancer said. "Also I made sure those in the PLANT are not to interfere."

* * *

 _London..._

A family was filming their vacation in London. The father turns on his video camera.

"You got it? Are you recording? Okay. So, this is day 3, London, and we're off to... Sarah, tell daddy where we're going.", the mother said.

"We're going to Big Ben!", Sarah cheers.

"That's right. Big Ben. Oh, there it is, sweetie. It's right there."

She points Sarah to the Big Ben behind them.

"Honey, are you getting this?", the mother asks. "Come on, get closer. Honey, you're missing it."

Davis walks closer. Sarah goes and spins around.

"Daddy, look over here.", Sarah goes and spins around. "Look at me, daddy."

"She is really hyper today. Sarah, don't go too far."

A Charity Worldwide truck drives from the right and parks at the corner ahead. Strangely enough no one is inside of it. A flock of pigeons are standing on the sidewalk.

"Birds! Look, mommy, there's birds!"

Sarah goes to chase the pigeons.

"That's your daughter. You know she gets that from y..."

The truck explodes and a strange electrical surge blasts out. The family is killed. People scream as they run away in fear.

* * *

 _Phantom Island #1..._

Everyone was watching the news.

BOMBING ALL OVER THE WORLD

"Well this is a surprise. Normally we're the ones being attacked.", General Harold Simmons said. "I have a feeling that this is a frame up, since we're not attacked."

"All this makes me wonder if we should have gone with the Destiny Plan.", Rick said.

"With everyone going insane the Destiny Plan sounds logical.", Kagura said.

"This is Phantom 00! We're under attack!", the David radio.

"Roger – we are aware of the bomb attack and are sending an evac your way before angry locals come in.", Harold responds.

"Not the bombs or locals! We're under attack by AMS forces!"

"Say again, Phantom. What AMS forces?

The satellite tracks the AMS units attacking all over the world, more coming from space.

"Local mobile suits started moving on their own and are attacking anyone in sight! Request immediate evac."

The video feed then shows a ZAFT mobile suits attacking Gibraltar Base.

Eyewitnesses are now reporting mobile suits moving on their own attacking anyone in sight.

"I don't know how Valeri did it, but we'll figure that out once we deal with this.", Harold said. "Are their any other nations available to give us a hand?"

"Negative, sir. Aside from the ones in our turf, we're on our own."

"What about the PLANTs?"

"Their mobile suit forces have been corrupted by the AMS system as well and Valeri threatened to self-destruct the PLANTs if they make any attempt to intervene."

"Global conflict created with just a will of a single man.", Harold said grimly.

* * *

 _Several days later in Great Britain..._

David was watching the Kingdom of Scandinavia through his binoculars.

"Something bothering you?", Dian asks handing David a cup of coffee.

"Yes, it's strangely quiet in the Kingdom of Scandinavia.", David answers taking the cup and sitting down on a rock. "In just a few days Valeri's machine men have taken complete control of the world and space colonies, excluding the ones under our control. The question is why did he leave the kingdom alone. I saw several AMS entering their territory without any resistance."

"That is strange. It's understandable that the kingdom would surrender if they were attacked by a large army, but a few AMS."

"What's the current situation on the world?"

"You were right? The robots are taking prisoners forcing them to labor work. Valeri is industrializing the cities. With his current resources, slaves, and needs to produce he'll have an army of billions."

"That is troubling. What of the homeland?"

"Three of the Twelve have already gathered, once the others arrive the OMNI Enforcers will be back to full strength and we will start our counterattack. Lady Allen is on here way to retrieve the first, while we've located the second, the the rest are currently unknown."

"Sir, you are needed at the base. Something is going on in National TV.", Alice radios.

* * *

 _Kingdom of Scandinavia..._

The car stops in front of King Hanson's residence where he is being held and dragged outside by two BATs.

"Today, we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption!"

He is dragged into a car and hit in the face by one of the BAT. When he looks forward the car is driven by a Scandinavia soldier and Rakar, who is taking him to the king's nephew, Argos for a public execution. Argos' speech plays over the radio.

"We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity. Our ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the US in the Reconstruction War, but the so-called king tarnish our tradition."

During the drive, Hanson sees Argos' forces rounding up and executing people against his reign.

"The time has come to show our true strength. Our armies are strong and our cause is just. As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of our great nation."

The car travels down a deserted road. At the end are some soldiers talking and smoking. At the very end there is an arena on the right. Many soldiers are lined up here. They all fire their guns into the air as they cheer. The car stops outside the arena. A soldier opens the back door, another pulls Hanson out, and throws him onto the ground.

"Our noble crusade has begun."

The soldier kicks Hanson in the face, blacking him out. As Hanson's vision comes to, two BATs each take one of his arms and lead him down the long hallway into the arena where "Crustacean Claw" awaits. The BATs hold Hanson in front of Claw, who looks at him. He then nods and backs off. The BATs begin to lead him towards a bloody, wooden stake in the middle of the arena.

"We shall restore our kingdom back to the way it was."

The BATs tie Hanson up and soldiers cheer very loudly. Argos looks at Claw, who is holding a pistol. Argos approaches to take it. Claw raises the gun at his head. Argos hesitates, before Claw turns it over and offers it to him. Argos takes it and walks towards his uncle. He looks into the camera and tells the world...

"This is how it begins."

Argos aims the pistol at Hanson's face and cocks it. He then fires.

* * *

 _Great Britain..._

The entire Phantom Pain members watch the whole thing on TV, both David and Dian just enter the building.

"Captain Azreal, Argos just executed King Hanson on national television.", Alice reports.

"So that's why the BATs didn't attack. Scandinavia was already taken in the inside.", David said. "This will be trouble. Back in the Reconstruction War, Scandinavia was part of the opposing faction and gave us a hard time. They'll make our lives miserable again, now that they're back to their warrior ways."

"Well things can't get any worse.", Edward said.

"Well it just got worse.", David said holding a fax. "Turns out that one of the Twelve, General Veers is in the Kingdom with the princess and what's left of the loyal forces. Apparently he was taking a vacation in the kingdom."

Just then a soldier enters the room.

"Sir, you must see this.", the soldier said leading them to the command room.

Once they enter the room they see Baron Cancer on screen.

* * *

 _Phantom Island #1..._

Everyone inside was watching the message.

"Greetings, Americans. It would seem that someone of great value is in my clutches, but never would I thought it would be the Commander-in-Chief of the OMNI Enforcers and leader of the High Command.", Cancer said showing the group his prize, much to their shock. "Listen well. I do not care about politics! I do not care about peace! I only live to fight and kill!"

A BAT shows up and electrocute the CIC with a taser rod. The brutal scene frighten some of the cadets. Liam quickly comfort them.

"Fear not for I will not kill him. I will make him suffer endlessly because I know that is more painful for you all. ", Cancer laughs maniacally as the message ends. The group start discussing the situation.

Defense Minister Keller orders several men to take to cadets out of the room. Rick punches the table in frustration.

"First the two Bloody Valentine Wars and now this! It's time we finally put an end to that monster!", Rick said in frustration.

"I agree.", Keller said in agreement. "But Cancer in only one of the leaders and don't forget their allies."

"That Jupiter Fleet better return soon. We'll need the things our allies from beyond have."

"Hold on. Wasn't Director Williams with CIC Kuroda when we last saw them?", Law said. Kagura plays back the message and notice something.

"Look!", Kagura said pointing at the CIC's hand after the taser scene. "Hand signals."

Keller walks closer to get a better look. "It's something back from the Reconstruction War. I admit it's been a long time and I'm a little rusty. Mendel Colony. Director Williams."

"Of course! Before the CIC and Director left they told me there has been strange activity going on in the Mendel Colony. Before the multiple cargo ships have mysteriously disappeared near that colony. These disappearance stopped when military factions like Terminal are around, but those faction leave the area the disappearance started once more. There were even power surges.", Harold explain.

"That colony again. It must be fate that bad things happens there, but it's a perfect place to build something there.", Keller said.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us.", Harold said.

"Indeed. Alright, listen up! Right now we have five objectives.", Keller declares. "Phantom Pain and True ZAFT will conduct a rescue operation in the Kingdom of Scandinavia for General Veers. Valkyrie Squad and White Hope will investigate the Mendel colony and with any luck find Director William. General Harold will oversee the defenses of our nation. I will oversee the training of new recruits. The rest will try and locate the other members of the High Command!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Mendel Colony..._

Director Williams tremble in terror over what he discovered. "To think they built something of that size in those numbers. They'll definitely gain total control in space."

What the Director discovered are twenty gigantic heavily armed black ships.


End file.
